1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for purifying air and water, particularly, in various sports institutions having indoor swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional systems for purifying indoor air include a filter for filtrating the air, and a cyclone for removing dust, bacteria and bad odors in the air by the use of sprayed water and the like. The conventional systems for purifying water in water reservoirs such as water tanks, swimming pools and the like include a filtrating apparatus for removing dust and the like in the water.
The filter is troublesome in maintenance since it is frequently subjected to clogging. The cyclone is less satisfactory in the degree of air purification and cannot be applied to indoor sports institutions, much less the indoor swimming pools which should be subjected to the purification of air containing chlorine gas. The water filtrating systems cannot be used to remove bad odors.
In the prior art, the purifications of air and water are performed by separate purifying systems. This results in increase of the initial and running costs.